


The Calm Before the Storm

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Aww, But you do you boo, Entrapdak if you squint, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fluff, I apologise, I don't really ship them, I feel so bad for the dude, I give you a lil fluff now, I've been neglecting Spinnetossa, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Mermista (She-Ra) Has a Heart, Micah wants his wife back, Multi, Oops, Perfuma is too, Scorpia (She-Ra) Is a Good Person, See I told you I could write fluf-, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), and bombard you later, and she finna give it to Sea Hawk, give him what he deserves goddamn, he's been through so much, no beta we die like idiots, they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: As we take a break from the main characters, let's look at the side characters as they get ready to save Angella.
Relationships: Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816519
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I said it before and I'll say it again; I don't ship Entrapta/Hordak. They make cute friends and good lab partners, but I honestly don't this there's any romantic tension between them. However, if y'all truly want it, I will write some good Entrapdak fluff if you want. To be kind to those who want it and those who don't, I have tried to make sure that their section of this fic could be interpreted either way. Make sure to tell me if you do want Entrapdak tho :)
> 
> No TW, this is mostly fluff. Enjoy!

Entrapta and Hordak:

Entrapta glanced from computer to computer in her lab. In just two short weeks, they would be launching the mission to rescue Angella. She needed to make sure everything was perfect.

Her hair was multi-tasking for her, each strand typing at a different computer. Hordak was closer to the portal, reading the formula’s and making sure everything was correct. Wrong Hordak was baking with the chefs.

Entrapta usually did not get nervous. Science was fascinating! Science was interesting! Science was…dangerous. Usually, she wouldn’t be so nervous about this part. Any risk she took was usually just _her_ , and her alone. But now, this machine could be responsible for getting the late Queen of Bright Moon back; or destroying the entire universe.

The pressure was on.

Entrapta went through countless algorithms meticulously; she had to get everything right. There wasn’t a chance for test runs. She had to get this right on the first time.

“-trapta? Entrapta?” A voice knocked her out of her focus, and she snapped her head up, slightly annoyed at whoever interrupted her. She was met with the eyes of Hordak, uncharacteristically looking quite concerned.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, gazing up at him. He sat down in front of her and took a deep breath.

“I’m…concerned. For your well-being.” He confessed. She stared at him blankly. “What I mean is, I’m worried. You are obsessing over this much like I did. That was not healthy. You need to take a break.” Entrapta looked down.

“Oh. Is that upsetting you?” She asked. She still struggled with social cues and all, but she was getting better at it.

“No! No, I just want to make sure you are okay.” Hordak said, backtracking. Entrapta giggled and patted his head with her hair.

“Aw, thank you. I guess we should take a break.” Entrapta spoke, grabbing his arm. “Maybe we can see what Wrong Hordak and the other chefs have made! Tiny cupcakes, I hope!” She exclaimed, eyes bulging. Hordak swore he saw stars in her eyes. Before leaving the room, she turned around.

“Thank you. That was very kind of you.” She said sincerely. Hordak smiled.

* * *

Mermista and Seahawk:  
  


Mermista sat lazily on her bed, her leg dangling and bobbing in the air. She blew a piece of hair out of her face. Ugh, this place was so _boring_.

Seahawk admired his girlfriend from afar. She was beautiful – so beautiful – and so _strong_. He kinda liked the fact that she could pick him up and throw him across the room at will.

They seemed to be going really well this time, with no end in sight for their relationship. In fact, he was hoping they could take it to the next level…

He fiddled with a cyan ring in his pocket. It was simple, just a blue band, but it felt so _Mermista_. He knew she would love it.

But were they ready? I mean, so much has happened within the past year (most of it being with a certain couple in Bright Moon, but still. They were their friends.) what if she said no? What if she wasn’t ready? What if-

“Are you going to stare at me like a creep all day?” Mermista groaned, flopping on her bed. Seahawk took a deep breath. Now or never.

“Mermista, I-”

“Do you think Scorpia’s going to host the next princess prom? ‘Cause I mean, she hasn’t done that yet…” Mermista interrupted, completely dismissing whatever Seahawk was about to say.

“Mermista, love, I-”

“Or maybe Perfuma? Because, they’re married. Will they merge Kingdoms? _That_ will be weird. I- ” Mermista once again interrupted, before being interrupted herself.

“Mermista! _Please_ listen!” Seahawk blurted. Mermista sat up.

“Did you just…command me?” Mermista asked, eyebrows raised. _Oh no, Seahawk. You’ve really done it now…_

“Wow. Never thought you had the guts. Speak and you shall be heard.” She finished, smirking. Seahawk sighed in relief, before walking over to her. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

“Mermista, my love. Every day I think about you. I see you in everything. In the water, on the moon. I love you so much, all I can think about is you.” He started. He pulled out a velvet box, and got on one knee. Mermista put a hand to her mouth.

“Mermista, Princess of Salineas, self-proclaimed, “Sea-Ra”, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Mermista’s eyes were starting to mist. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

“Only because, like, you’re _kinda_ funny.” She croaked, her voice cracking. She nodded her head vigorously, and Seahawk jumped to his feet. He slid the ring onto Mermista’s finger and lifted her in the air. And for the first time, Mermista broke her façade.

She started to cry, really cry, and laugh. She giggled as Seahawk spun her around, and when he pulled her in for a kiss, she whispered, “I love you.”

Seahawk opened his eyes, shocked, before closing them and the distance between their lips. He smiled and hummed in content against hers.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Scorpia and Perfuma:

Perfuma slid into bed next to her wife, completely exhausted. The two had gotten married fairly under the wraps; only friends and family were invited to the wedding, let alone _knew_ there was a wedding.

Of course, both of their kingdoms knew about their relationship. They just were not very gossipy. Due to their recent betrothal, the two now had to figure out how exactly they would rule the kingdoms. At first, they thought about completely merging the kingdoms; however, their two cultures were much too different. There would be much uproar.

They settled on the idea that they would co-rule each kingdom. They wouldn’t merge them completely, for each had their respective traditions. However, they would be considered as one kingdom, make decisions as such, etc.

All of this planning was very tiring, and Perfuma was ready to just spend some time relaxing with her wife. As soon as she slid in bed, she snuggled up against Scorpia. In turn, Scorpia wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back.

“How are you doing?” Scorpia asked. Perfuma sighed.

“This is just a lot of work. I’m glad we’re almost done.” She breathed. “Then I get to spend more time with you.” Scorpia smiled and pressed a kiss on her head. Then, she looked away and rubbed the back of her neck.

“You know, I was thinking…that…you know what? Never mind. It’s stupid.” She said sheepishly, looking away. Perfuma put a hand on her cheek and gently turned Scorpia’s head towards her.

“Nothing you say is stupid. You can tell me anything.” She said softly, gazing into her eyes. Scorpia gave a small smile before taking a deep breath.

“I was thinking…maybe we should think about kids? I mean, only if you want to. But just seeing Catra and Adora with Finn makes me feel like something is missing. Not that I’m not happy with you! I just…I don’t know.” Scorpia said, looking away.

“Love,” Perfuma said. Scorpia turned toward her, only to see a soft smile on Perfuma’s face. “I would love to start a family with you.” Scorpia beamed back at her, starting to tear up.

“I love you so much.” She breathed. Perfuma leaned up until they were inches apart.

“I love you too.” She breathed, before closing the gap.

* * *

Netossa and Spinnerella:

Netossa sat at her desk in a Bright Moon guest room, dealing with paperwork. So fun.

In less than a week, they would launch the mission to rescue Angella. While she was only a kid in Angella’s teenage years, she still knew her more than anyone else, save for Micah. If only she could be helping instead of doing this damn paperwork…

But that’s the struggles that come with ruling a kingdom, right?

She felt a presence wrap itself around her. She immediately recognized it and melted into the embrace,

“Can I steal you away, darling?” Spinnerella asked. Over 3 years ago, she said those exact words. However, while before, they were in monotone, this time, she could feel the love emanating from them. Netossa turned around and nodded.

“Of course.” She said, and let herself be pulled up. Spinnerella led her to the middle of the room, and wrapped her in an embrace. She then proceeded to sway.

“Um, Spinny? Whatcha doing?” Netossa asked. Spinnerella chuckled.

“I’m trying to dance with you, silly.” She explained, “You’ve been really stressed out. I wanted to try and relieve some of that.” Netossa sighed and nuzzled into the taller woman’s chest.

“Thank you.” She said softly after a moment. Spinnerella smiled.

* * *

Micah:  
  


Micah stood at the piece of art, candle in hand. Everyone else was asleep, leaving him and his insomnia to his own devices.

He spent many nights like this. Admiring the mural, imagining what could have been. When he was sent to Beast Island, he thought he had lost Glimmer and Angella forever. He thought that he had left them vulnerable, heartbroken.

For a while, he did everything he could to get off that damn island. But after an attempt to escape nearly got him killed, he…gave up.

It had taken so long just to get to Glimmer. And for a while, it was impossible to get to Angie. He thought that his family would never be whole again.

But Glimmer, bless her, got her tenacity from her mother. She found a way to get her back. When everyone was ready to give up, when _he_ was ready to give up, she found a way.

He had missed so much of her life. She was already all grown up. She was mature, she was regal.

But how much time did she have to be a kid?

He looked up at Angie again, tears in his eyes.

“No matter what, we will get you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Micah :(
> 
> The next chapter might take a few days because I may....have not started writing it yet...sorry :)


End file.
